


A Good Reason to Worry

by DonRicci



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not that reckless, I'm just easily injured."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Reason to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while I've written just to write, and not for some prompt or something.

"You are too reckless." Clint's head shot up and he twisted to look at Thor, who was standing in the doorway.

"Who says?"

"I do." Thor set Mjolnir down and made his way over to the bed, where Clint was sitting as he bandaged his arm. "There are medical professionals here."

"I know, but I prefer doing it myself sometimes." Clint practically glared at his injured arm.

"You could have died." Thor told him, almost reprimanding.

"The shot was worth it." Clint finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and fastened the end of it. "I thought you'd be all 'marks of a warrior' or something, anyway."

"You are a valiant warrior, but there is a difference between being a good warrior and being a reckless one." Thor explained. "That is something that took me far too long to learn."

Clint shook his head. "I'm not that reckless, I'm just easily injured."

Thor touched his fingers to Clint's arm, causing Clint to freeze and look back up at him. "I wish you were not."

"I'm only human, Thor. No superpowers, no super suit. Just human, and not particularly young either. It happens." Clint set a hand over Thor's, looking back up at him. "Why do you care so much anyway."

"I am worried about you." Thor turned his hand over so he could grasp Clint's. "I am always worried about you."

"What's that supposed to mean." Clint didn't let go of Thor's hand, though.

"I believed I was making it obvious." And Thor kissed him before Clint could react to that. Clint decided he was completely okay with Thor's worry. After all, he had a good reason to care, and that was something Clint could appreciate.


End file.
